Waves of the Undone
by Nekoichi
Summary: Natsu is a crossdressing noble who is engaged to the Duke's son, Gray Fullbuster. But on the day of a dock ceremony Gray's prized ship gets highjacked, along with his fiancé! More details inside! YAOI WARNING! SPOILER WARNING! Mainly Gajeel X Natsu
1. The Noble

**Waves of the Undone**

**Summary: Natsu is the fiancé of the Duke's son, Gray. He himself is the only son of the noble family, Dragneel. To celebrate their engagement, Gray holds a dock ceremony and gives Natsu's family a fine ship. But everything goes wrong when the ship is high jacked, while Natsu's still inside it!**

**WARNING! This will contain material not appropriate for underage readers. Rated MA for 18+**

***This is set in an AU ***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters of Fairy Tail and that goes for the rest of this fanfic as well...**

**Gajeel X Natsu; Along with other one-sided pairings**

**~This Fanfic is dedicated to ****OracionMist~**

**W.O.T.U. : Chapter 1**

Sleep.

Sleep...

Sleep, my little prince.

The waves will carry in you slumber.

And keep you away from the roaring thunder.

While the wind carries the sun on it's back.

And the charcoal flames become undone...

**######**

**10 YEARS EARLIER**

''What's your name...?''

''...Natsu...''

''Weird name, my name's Gray!''

Gray smiled brightly at Natsu, who stared back blankly. Gray was only the age of 7, Natsu; being a year younger then him.

The two children were dressed in fine clothing with the symbols of the noble family they were born under. Natsu; the only heir of the Dragneel family, and Gray; the only son of the Duke, and heir of the Fullbuster family.

The children were at Natsu's estate on a sunny day, in the garden together.

''Well... Your name is weird too...'' Natsu defended as he sat down in the lyshious grass, despite his mother's complaints of possible stains on his finely made clothing.

''Na unh! '' Gray frowned then pointed at Natsu who blinked in confusion, ''Well at least my hair isn't pink! Only a girl would have pink hair!'' which was still an uncommon hair color in the Fiore Kingdom.

Natsu scowled, his cheeks blushing the same color as his hair. The young noble stood up, ''Shut up! There's nothing wrong with my hair!''

Gray laughed, ''You know, when you blush like that you even look like a girl...'' The ravenette teased, causing Natsu to get even redder.

Natsu crossed his arms, having the urge to beat the other kid up.

''Oh! You should grow it out!'' Gray suggested, Natsu stared at him like he was weird.

''You'll look even cuter with longer hair.'' He snickered, Natsu furrowed his brow and looked down at his feet, not liking his first moments with the other noble one bit.

Gray's giggles finally died down when he noticed Natsu's unhappy expression, ''Hey, I was only teasing... Hey... I'm sorry...''

Natsu blinked at Gray, watching as the noble sighed then moved away from him. The ravenette bent down to the ground a little away from Natsu. The pinket tried to glance over Gray's shoulder to see what the other was doing.

''Here!'' Gray said as he suddenly turned around and hurried back over to Natsu. His cheeks were slightly red as he looked away and held out his hand. Natsu looked down at the small bouquet of spiky pink dianthus flowers within Gray's hold, ''I'm sorry... About what I said before; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.''

Natsu stared at the boy before hesitantly accepting the flowers grown in his garden.

Gray gulped nervously as he watched Natsu sniff the flowers with a warm smile on his face.

''That's it!'' The ravenette snapped then pointed at a confused Natsu for the second time already, ''I'm gonna make you my wife!''

PRESENT...

''I don't want to go!'' Natsu whined loudly as he clenched his fists at his side.

''But...but Gray planned out the whole thing for you!'' A girl with long blond hair frowned as she kept a safe distance from the irritated pinkette.

''I know! But that's exactly why I don't want to go! I like Gray and all, but I don't feel comfortable going to who-knows-where just to be shown off like some doll!'' Natsu huffed and pulled at the end of his expensive dress. It was elegant, and stopped around his ankles; a black corset was around his flat chest, tied with red ribbon. The dress itself was pink-almost the same color as Natsu's long silky pink locks, that reach a shy above his bottom, with spiky signature bangs here and there. He had on short black leather gloves and matching red lace black boots that ended below his knee.

''Ugggh! Everyone is gonna keep thinking I'm a girl, or keep mistaking me for one!''

Lucy smiled softly, ''That's because you're wearing women's clothing; actually you do it all the time.'' Lucy pointed out, the comment made Natsu blush.

''Yeah but... Gray says he likes it...''

''Mmmhmmm.'' Lucy smirked coyly, ''So have you done it yet?'' she suddenly asked, Natsu turned on her. His face, written with embarrassment all over.

''Of course not!'' Natsu shouted in shock, hating how Lucy could always get to him. He and Lucy knew each other since they were babies, Gray met her two days after Natsu met him, and decided to take Natsu as his wife 10 year ago.

Natsu was finally of age to marry at 16, then his and Gray's parents approved of a noble wedding, which would unite both royal blooded families with a younger generation.

To celebrate their engagement, Gray held a dock ceremony, to announce a prized ship he had built as a gift to Natsu. An engagement gift.

The whole idea of it all embarrassed the crap out of Natsu, he utterly couldn't stand being the center of attention. He hated being gawked at by stiffs; sure he may be a little reckless, but he also demanded respect like any other noble around.

Nobles are descendants of royal blood, broken over generations into several families. Many hope that the families would become one again, and Natsu marrying Gray will bring them one step closer.

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms; his pink hair spilling over his shoulders, his long sleeve dress suited him quite well.

''Stop being such a perv Lucy, you keep that up, and you'll never find a husband.'' Natsu grinned as Lucy blushed this time. The blond pouted her lip and turned the other cheek.

Satisfied, Natsu went back to fixing his clothes, he always passed for a woman. He only cross-dresses because Gray liked it, and his family encouraged it. Apparently, some noble families think that it's necessity for a growing child to be raised as the opposite gender for half their life so they can become more refined, and have better aspects of both genders.

The only thing is; it just suited Natsu too well, despite his sharp alluring eyes that Gray loves so much.

''NATSU! LADY NATSU!''

A tic of anger appeared on the pinkette's forehead, he turned around, along with Lucy to see a blue furred cat hurry into the room. The feline was upright on two feet as he looked up at the two humans.

''Happy, what did I say about you calling me 'Lady', I'm not a chic!''

Happy smiled, ''Yeah but you dress like one!'' The blue feline shot back. Lucy scooped up the talking feline and petted him.

''So, what's up?''

Happy purred, ''Oh... Uh the dock ceremony is gonna start soon, so Lady Mirajane told me to inform Natsu.''

Natsu freaked, ''What! Why didn't you fly here instead, you could have told me sooner!''

''I was lazy.'' The blue feline yawned in Lucy's arms as she giggled and scratched behind his ear.

Natsu growled in annoyance before turning to his body sized mirror and fixing a dianthus shaped bow into the side of his hair. ''I won't forget this, Happy!'' Natsu promised before hurrying out the room, holding his puffy elegant dress up a little so he didn't trip.

Lucy smiled, and followed at a slower pace with Happy still snuggled in her arms.

**######**

''...Is everything ready?''

''Yes captain, everything is in place! The dock ceremony should begin soon...''

''Good...'' A dark sinister voice chuckled, ''These nobles won't know what hit them...''

**LINE**

**Ok so I kinda had an awesome burst of inspiration for this story the last couple of days. And now I finally got it up! Fresh out the oven! Anywho, please review and fuel my burning muse even more! O {} O**


	2. Ul Deliora

{Review Replies}

KevinLDevil: XD Your so cool, THX!

Kitsune-Jidai: I shall keep it up U w U

Hono no Kage: Hmm they are evil in their own way, but not in this fanfic…well for now :}

person: Well then here you go! :D

**Waves of the Undone**

**Gajeel X Natsu; Along with other one-sided pairings**

**~This Fanfic is dedicated to ****OracionMist~**

**W.O.T.U. : Chapter 2**

''Crap, which way do I go now?'' Natsu frowned as he glanced around, some of the townspeople smiling and waving as he passed by them. He knew he was a noble, but sometimes he liked sneaking out and wondering into town without protection. He was adventurous, but he also demanded respect, simple right. Besides, he may dress like a girl, but he was still a guy and a guy that could kick you ass!

''Lady Natsu,'' The pinket felt a tick of anger appear on his forehead as he came to a stop, he glanced over his shoulder at Cana, the female was tall and the best heavy drinker in the town, how she stays sober all the time-the hell if Natsu knew. He scowled at the woman as she approached him casually, a noble talking to a mere townswoman was quite rare, but Natsu didn't really care. As long as it was a friend of his, he was ok with it.

''Stop calling me that!'' He snapped while Cana raised her hands in surrender.

''Sorry, sorry,''' She smiled then looked him up and down, whistling in an impressed expression, ''Suits ya quite nice, but I don't think I could ever wear one of those damn things, doesn't it feel too tight?''

Emphasis on the corset dress the noble was wearing, Natsu shook his head, ''Nah, fits just nicely.'' He smirked, Cana rolled her eyes, knowing how good the other could pass for a girl. Which most of the townspeople thinks he is, even some of the nobles were kept in the dark about Natsu's true gender. ''Anywho, I gotta run.''

Cana raised an eyebrow, ''Where? And why aren't ya just taking a chariot to wherever you're going?'' She queered with some amusement in her voice.

''To the docking ports for the ceremony, and I hate vehicles and you know that!''

Cana snapped her fingers in remembrance, ''Oh right! I forgot; your fiancé right? He's the one holding the dock ceremony with the Duke, I heard he gotcha an awesome ship!''

''A ship...?'' Natsu placed his hands on his hips and scowled; a ship! How stupid, he hated riding anything that wasn't Happy, moving vehicles make him sick to his stomach and ships are the worst. He stuck out his tongue in distaste, ''What a pain...I still gotta go though...'' He murmured. Cana smirked a little then draped an arm on Natsu's shoulder.

''Ahh, well it's docked right now, right? Why don't you take a look at it now while it's not 'setting sail', knowing you, you'd probably won't use it any time soon, right?'' She said in an easy going tone.

Natsu blinked up at her then smiled, ''You're right, I might as well get a good look at it!'' He exclaimed in excitement, just cause he doesn't like riding ships, didn't mean he could appreciate a fine piece of work. But he needed to hurry, ''I gotta go now, I'm gonna go check it out before the ceremony starts then fill ya in on what the inside looks like later.'' With that, the pinket was off again. Cana waved a goodbye to the young noble, a warm smile placed on her lips.

''Ahhh youth...'' A gruffled voice came, Cana glanced over her shoulder back at her bar that she owned, she frowned a bit at her dad as he sat on top an empty wine barrel, ''If I were still young, I could still be a knight of the Dragneel family and-''

''Can it, Gildart.'' Cana groaned in annoyance before making her way back to her bar, she wanted to close up for a while so she could go see the dock ceremony as well.

######

''Damn, did I take a wrong turn again?'' Natsu frowned in annoyance, maybe he should have just waited for Lucy and Happy, maybe she would have known how to get down to the docks the quickest. But knowing her, she would object to walking the whole way and get Horologium to drive her in a chariot, no thank you! The pinket huffed then decided to take a corner short cut; well he was hoping it was a short cut. He turned a quick corner to his right only to bump into something hard, he fell back and braced himself to meet the ground but...he never did. He peeked his eyes open and blinked in shock as they met red eyes.

He gazed into the face a wild looking male, his had piercing all over his face, a chiseled jaw and sharp red eyes along with spiky black long hair. His clothing all in black, black on such a hot day? Natsu raised an eyebrow when he realized the other had his arm hooked around his waist, keeping him from falling to the ground. The pinket blushed while the red eyed male grinned showing off his sharp canines.

''Hey, don't touch me!'' Natsu squirmed away from the other's hold and took a step back to glare at the male who seemed all the more interested in him.

''Why are you running around in a place like this, it's dangerous for a cute little lady like yerself.'' The male smirked, Natsu scowled as his blushed became a deeper red. He clenched his fist then suddenly swung a left hook in the stranger's jaw. The male, stunned from the surprising hit, he fell back into the stoned ground.

''Men can't be called cute, ya jerk!'' Natsu hissed before picking up his dress a little and hurrying away, everything about that guy screamed danger, his instincts told him to run away as fast as possible. He hurried down a set of steep stoned steps; the ocean was coming into view along with the ports. Natsu smiled as a fresh sea breeze ran through his long pink locks. ''Finally!'' He said with a satisfied smile as he hurried.

Once he finally came down the steps, he hurried along, ignoring the awed stares he was getting, of course, anyone could recognize the heir of the Dragneel family, he was famous for his ridiculous pink hair. Got it from his mom; no way in hell it was his dad's genes. His feet finally came to a stop when the ports were just a bit farther, he could see several ship lined up neatly. Most of them belonged to the king's naval ships, of course Makarov is always seeking a way to make his force stronger. But then again, he was also strict with his subjects, not allowing them to abuse their power, Natsu smiled at the thought. One day, he'll be strong enough to become king, and marrying Gray... His childhood love will bring him a step closer. They rule side by side, as equals...

He shook away his musings as he noticed a ship that stood out a lot, it was painted white, unlike the other ships that were plain brown with wood that it was built from. Natsu moved closer, avoiding crowds so he could get a better look. He blinked in amazement as he made out the name, 'Ul Deliora' painted in blue across it. It was a magnificent ship, beautiful...Then he saw him...Gray.

The noble wasn't far from the ship, talking with other nobles while townspeople gathered a bit farther away, whispering and muttering in excitement. ''That must be the ship,'' Natsu mumbled to himself, he smiled mischievously, ''A quick peek won't hurt...''

**LINE**

**Yes it will-it will hurt a lot! w Oh it's getting good, I can't wait for the awesomeness to show in the next chapter! Poor Natsu…Anywho, please review and fuel my muse!**

***Also, there is currently a Ichigo Uke Arrancar Diary Poll up, to see more visit my profile and vote! The poll will be closed by December 18****th**** 2011!***


	3. Spring and Summer

{Review Replies}

pixie101: Loloz, Natsu will never learn O w O

ZabimaruXZangestu: Sorry about that! I'll put a spoiler warning in the first chap summary! U . U

nuttyfruits: No problem! ;9

MissSexyRain: I hope so too… O . O

**Waves of the Undone**

**Gajeel X Natsu; Along with other one-sided pairings**

**~This Fanfic is dedicated to ****OracionMist~**

**W.O.T.U. : Chapter 3**

Gray grimaced slightly as he looked around, over all the other nobles who congratulated him for the production of such a fine ship. The male was somewhat nervous, he couldn't find Natsu anywhere, thoughts of the other male not coming at all swam in his head. Despite that he tried to keep his calm, he didn't want to make a fool out of himself, he needed to look good for himself and his future bride.

''What seems to be wrong Gray?'' a feminine voice suddenly caught his attention and broke his intense thinking, the women was a tall beauty, she had long pink hair with wild ends around her shoulder. Her eye were a soft red, her clothes were of the upmost high quality a noble would ever wear. Next to her was Lucy, who had Happy in her arms, she smiled at her at one of her childhood friends.

''Oh! My Lady Haruka-my apologies, there's no reason for you to worry about my well-being'' Gray bowed his head slightly in respect to his mother-in-law. The women simply smiled in return.

''There's no reason for that now'' she said as Gray gazed back up at her, ''I was only wondering why you seemed so withdrawn in your thoughts, are you worried about my son's where abouts?''

Gray swallowed visible, knowing that he should have more faith in the Dragneel family, the male was actually glad he ran into Natsu's mother instead of his father. The boisterous Head of the Dragneel family is said to be a muscular male with whiskers of hair along his jaw and chin, and wild deep maroon hair, and golden eyes. He is supposedly the strongest Fire Tamer in all the land, and not many have won a fair battle against him. ''May I ask how Sir Igneel is doing?'' Gray asked out of curiosity.

Haruka gave him a humorless smile and glanced away, shocking the younger male. Lucy moves to his side then whispers into his ear, ''Sir Igneel caught a cold the day before yesterday, and has been bedridden since. He won't stay in bed either, say's he'll get rusty if he does, and he worries Lady Haruka too much. She doesn't like talking about it either'' the blond explains as briefly and Gray nods in understanding.

Haruka cleared her throat making both of them stiffen, ''Now, how about we begin the docking ceremony?'' she suggested and Gray frowned slightly.

''But Natsu...''

''Don't worry'', the pinket turned to Happy who was munching on a fried squid snack, ''Happy, will you be a dear and find Natsu for us?'' she asked politely. The feline suddenly stood at attention on Lucy's shoulder, he words muffled by the fired treat, before he turned and flew off using Area magic.

''There, now shall we? Your parents have arrived Gray?'' Lady Haruka whispered into the cover of her palm when she leaned closer to the teen. Gray blinked and followed her gaze passed the crowd as a chariot pulled into the port. It was pure white with white horses. A servant moved to open the door for a female and male to step out. The women had long dark blue hair with curled ends, her eye were green, her skin was a pale white, compared to Lady Haruka. The male next to her had jet black hair and sharp blue eyes, his gaze cold as ice.

The Duke,Yoshirou Fullbuster, and his beloved wife, Kasumi Fullbuster, the two are as high classed as the Dragneel family, and to become more powerful their family and the Dragneel family will become one after the wedding ceremony of Gray and Natsu. Gray exhaled as his father came toward them, the male usually had a finely fixed mustached, but it seems he shaved for the occasion.

Gray looked away from the two when they seated themselves in an area that had a fine veiw of the ship, only nobles were allowed to sit in the reserved area. All the other towns people stood and watched from a thick crowd behind the restricted lines.

Haruka patted his shoulder, ''No worries'' the pinket assured her son in law, Gray nodded with a smile and Lucy smiled along with Haruka while Gray moved away from the two to start the ceremony. Hopefully Happy will find Natsu soon.

######

''Ow ow ow'' Natsu chanted as he rubbed his bottom, he was hurrying along the low side pier next to the ship, hidden from the other side where the dock ceremony was being held. It was closer to the water, so waves occasionally wash onto it, the soaked wood making the pinket slip and fall on his ass.

The young noble stood back up in slight pain, although he was satisfied that his dress wasn't ruined. He glanced around, he could hear the dock ceremony on the other side above him, commencing. His hands reached out and ran along the white ship, it felt nice to the touch, smooth and fine. Although what caught his attention was a rope ladder hanging out on the side of the ship and leading into a cannon window.

''Now that's not supposed to be there...'' Natsu smiled and backed up a little before running up and jumping for the end of the rope ladder, he sighed in relief when his finger wrapped around the tough material. He pulled him self up and began climbing, cursing his luck on where on a long dress today instead of a short one, or shorts. After a few moments he was finally able to make it to the window and climb through. The cannon been pushed out the way already, meaning someone else was already on the ship. Natsu furrowed his brows, his ears alert for movement as he left the canon room to explore the lower part of the ship.

######

''Natsu! Natsu where are you?'' Happy frowned as he called out to his best friend, the blue feline's wings glided him all over Fiore already, well not the whole land but it sure felt like it. Happy was getting a bit tired and knew he had too rest soon, but Lady Haruka was counting on him. He continued to fly, glancing down ward as he flew near the dock again, Gray was speaking with the nobles, and they clapped at something but the feline couldn't hear as far up as he was. He flew lower near the ship, his eyes catching the sight of rope ladder.

''Hunh?'' Happy blinked as he moved closer for a better look, seeing that the ladder was sticking out a cannon window, he gasped realizing someone had climbed into the ship, ''I gotta tell Gray!''

''Hmmm? Gray you say?'' Happy flinched at the sound of a new voice, another cat was staring down at him from atop a cannon mouth in another window, ''I guess lounging around has finally paid off for me'' the black and white cat smirked.

''Who do you think you are, this is Gray Fullbuster's ship, so get you grimy paws off it!'' Happy said with a determined expression.

''The name's Panther Lily, and by the way this ship won't belong to this 'Gray' guy much longer…''

LINE

***Haruka-**** "spring flower"**

*** Yoshirou-****"****righteous son****"**

***Kasumi-**** "mist"**

**Ahh, another chapter, I have so much muse for this story that it's not even funny, Loloz! ^ [] ^ Anywho please review in order to ignite my muse until it explodes!**

***by the way, my uploads were late because I have major test coming up and Iv'e been quite caught up in my school work. What a pain. But anywho, wish me luck! O w O***


	4. Pirate Raid!

{Review Replies}

Ar-Ru-Vissta-frelia-frame: O . O hmm never thought of that before, I wonder if that would be considered furry-play? *goes off to think*

The Little Death Strawberry: Thx, I shall continued ^ w ^

MissSexyRain: XD, loloz, but Gajeel is quite the roughhouse, and I'm sure Natsu can hold his ground, and poor Gray, but don't worry he won't give up easily, trust me :L

ZabimaruXZangestu: No no no, it's ok, I should have put a spoiling warning up in the first place, so don't sweat it alright! It was great advice, really! And as for Gajeel he'll make and appearance very soon!

Haruna Akio: Roger that! O [] O

pixie101: Yes, hmm and as for Happy, kukuku…

**Waves of the Undone**

**Gajeel X Natsu; Along with other one-sided pairings**

**~This Fanfic is dedicated to ****OracionMist~**

**W.O.T.U. : Chapter 4**

''Woah...this place is huge...'' Natsu said to himself as he looked around the slightly darkened rooms of the ship. He was around the bottom of the structure, looking through rooms that would belong to members of the ship. And many many oars and cannon balls, with food stock and other things for long trips. ''Ya know when it's not moving around, this place isn't half bad'' Natsu mumured as he ran his fingers along the walls of the finely made ship. He knew his mother and father would never allow him to ever sail on this ship. They would complain it's too dangerous or what if you get too sea sick. Especially his father, he was quite over protective but his mother would never worry too much over him like his father would. The old geezer would always go on and on and on about how his precious daughter would probably run away at the first chance he got.

Natsu frowned at the thought of his father swimming through the ocean all by himself just to get to his daughter(son), he was crazy like that and quite stubborn. Always thinking that he could face anything with out a single problem in the world. He only acknowledge Natsu as a female, even when he was only around family he would always say daughter, what a pain!

''All right shall we make an appearance now?'' Natsu quickly stepped back into the shadows of the ship as he peeked around a corner up a stair well. His eyes narrowed when he saw two figures standing at the top of it. One of them had jet black hair pulled back in a short pony tail while the other next to him was a woman with long green hair wearing a strange hat.

''We should, Gajeel will give the signal soon and the ceremony has already begun'' the women sighed as she crossed her arms. ''I might as well go get Bozu, Sue and Alzack...'' she said nonchalantly as she shifted from one leg to the other.

''Why so restless Bisca?'' the male asked with a grin but the one known as Bisca simply rolled her eyes.

''Do you ever shut your trap Kageyama?'' she bit and the male held up his hands in a mock surrender.

''Come on chill it's no biggie, everyone gets unnerved now and then ya know'' he chuckled and the women ignored him.

Natsu furrowed his brows wondering what the strange pair was doing on the ship, the public weren't allowed to be here, well same for himself but his situation is different. Are they stowaways?

''Who...are you?''

Natsu almost jumped when someone whispered into his ear, he quickly moved away from the direction of the stair case and blinked down at a young looking girl. She was dark skinned with, blond hair and dark colored eyes. On her head was some weird orange cat hat, Natsu raised a brow at that. She was smiling curiously up at him, cocking her head from side to side to get a better look.

''Your really pretty for a girl, I wonder if someone kidnapped ya and decided to keep you for his bride?'' she giggled when Natsu blushed deeply. ''No wait...you've got pink hair...I think I've heard of you some where...''

''She's the only daughter of the Igneel family'' Natsu's heart jumped when he looked over at the stair case, the man, Kageyama was smirking at the two of them, but the women from before was gone. A bad feeling was forming in Natsu's stomach, who were these people and why did he suddenly have the itch to run. ''She must be lost...if I were a nice guy I would help her off the ship but sense she's such a jewel...'' the man approached them but the little girl from before stepped between them.

''Chico, what are you doing, out of the way'' he said darkly and the girl flinch but didn't move at first.

''But but but Gajeel-sama said nothing about hurting others, we're just taking the ship'' she protested with slightly teary eyes. And Natsu stared in shock. Finally realizing what was going to happen!

''...Ok how about we make her a member of the crew, you go along and get ready for the plans while I try to convince her to join us, sounds fair?'' Natsu knew he was lying through his teeth, this Kageyama guy rubbed him the wrong way. Chico pouted slightly, staring intently before nodding happily and hurrying along.

When she was finally out of view Natsu took that moment to try and get past Kageyama, but the male was quick to react, he grabbed the pinket by his wrist and yanked him close. ''What's a little mouse like ya doing in such a dangerous place, you never know when you'll run into a pirate'' he grinned and pulled Natsu closer with an arm around his waist. Natsu curled his lip in disgust and tried to get away from the other male.

''Let go of my you filthy pirate!'' he screamed, hoping someone would hear him but the ravenette simply chuckled.

''No one's gonna come, trust me, the show is about to begin anyways-'' the ship suddenly lurched. Making the two of them loose their balance, Natsu quickly escaping from Kageyama and making a run up a different flight of stairs. Kageyama grinned widely and followed after the pinket.

######

''AAAATENTION ALL YOU GREEDY ASS NOBLES AND POOR FUCKEN TOWNSPEOPLE!''

Gray seethed in anger as he glared up at a group of pirates, women and men alike, standing high and mighty on the top of the deck of his new ship. The one in front had a loud voice, long spiky black hair with piercings in his face, lake red eyes, and fanged teeth. He was wearing pirate clothes and had one foot propped up on a stool as he looked down at everyone.

''The name's Gajeel Redfox! Many of you may known me as one of the 10 most dangerous sea belly pirates out there in the 7 fucken sea, ne?'' he grinned and cackled in glee when everyone looked at him in shock as the ship began to moved away from the port. Making the royal guards unable to reach the ship. ''Well after the Fullbuster's navy army wrecked my precious ship a year or two back I've decided to collect, you bastards owe me a new ship so I'm taking this baby with me!'' the other pirates cheered in unison while many of the townspeople whispered and muttered in confusion.

''Gray!'' Everyone tore their attention away from the pirates further down the deck as a familiar pink haired noble appeared, running the best he could in his corset dress. The noble's face seem to brighten when he spotted his fiancé', but when hands suddenly subdues him to the ground he scowled deeply. Kageyama had caught up to the little noble and had restrained him face ward into the deck floor.

''Natsu!'' Gray hurried toward the front of the port, everyone parting the way as the young male stopped at the edge of the water.

''Gray!'' Natsu called out again, but his voice was weaker as the ship began to move out of sight.

Everyone was in shock, while Yoshirou was preparing ships to be sent after the stolen Ul Deliora and his son's fiancé'. Haruka stared on at the vast sea; her son kidnapped by pirates...who'll do who knows what to him. Her vision blurred and she suddenly fainted from shock.

LINE

**Oh Natsu, you should have been more careful! An don't worry threes no Non-con in this fanfic, I just see Kageyama as the rough type of person, but not as compassionate as Gajeel time to time. So what's gonna happen to Natsu, and where's poor little Happy. How will Gray try to get back to his fiancé and who else will be affected by Natsu's absence! Oh and what will happen if the pirate crew find out Natsu's family secret? O w O Ah questions have answers! So please review to find out! Kukuku…**

***So I'm putting up another poll for Ichigo Uke Arrancar Diary, because I got an awesome idea the other day. So basically after most of you wanted the idea of Shinigami X Arrancar Ichigo I thought while not do a AU based off of I.U.A.D. Where Ichigo is a captain in the soul society and you guys can give request of Male Shinigami X Captain Ichigo. So tell me which idea you prefer in my newest poll. AND please vote, this will determine how my new Male Harem story will go! O [] O***


	5. Fear and Pride

*****ATTENTION, because FF has been deleting stories I decided to start uploading them on Deviant Art, as back up, my name it Nekoichi379!*****

{Review Replies}

Rentamiya: I'll try and make them longer so don't worry U w U

MajikG: Loloz thx, here's the next chappie!

Blacksenbonzakura2: OMG wow, thx! ^ w ^Love the compliments! And yes Erza will be in this fanfic, trust me, I can't leave someone as awesome as her out of all the fun!

Alkelie: Loloz, my bad, I watch the Dub version of Fairy Tail and I never notice him say Aye as much as he does in the Japanese Sub version. But no worries I be sure to keep that in mind, and as for Lucy, she needs to act noble, but she's a different person behind the scenes. And I kinda like Kageyama, he acts like a badass all the time loloz ;9

Lady Klawla: Me two, oh but his dress might be ruined anyways while he's on that ship = w =

PINKhairedBADASS: Loloz, thankyou XD

nuttyfruits: No problem! :L

xXAmari-ChanxX: Yeah, I know right. Check out my decision on it in the temporary last chapter for Arrancar Diary! O w O

ZabimaruXZangetsu: Thx, and I am trying to make the chapters longer, I only do them as long as they are because of the number of chapters I decide in the beginning, I at least want some of my stories reaching 30+ chapters, but if I make them too long then that would be a pain… = [] =

MissSexyRain: You may be on to something! X3

**Waves of the Undone**

**Gajeel X Natsu; Along with other one-sided pairings**

**~This Fanfic is dedicated to ****OracionMist~**

**W.O.T.U. : Chapter 5**

''Fuck off you bastard!'' Natsu growled and suddenly kneed Kageyama between his legs, the ravenette groaned in pain as he fell over to his side, curling up in pain, a few laughed and chuckles came from around them The pinket hurrying to his feet and looking around, seeing himself surrounded by pirates, the number on enemies of the nobles. He glared at the closest ones to him and back away a little, he was still on deck, the docks already out of sight. ''Kidnapping a nobles punishable by death! Take me back right now!'' Natsu demanded as he looked over the pirates, who laughed even more.

''Are you serious?'' a girl with wild blue hair stepped into view from the crowd with a smile on her face, ''We're pirates we don't abide by the law, so we definitely can't take you back home'' she said with humor in her voice. Another woman with short blue hair moved next to first girl, staring at him with interest.

''She's kinda pretty for a noble...'' the second blunette mumbled and the first giggled a little.

''I agree with Juvia'' a man with dark red hair separated from the crowd and moved closer toward the noble then the two women.

''Careful Cobra, she's a feisty one'' the first blunette teased, sending another wave of laughter through the circle of pirates.

''Shut up Levy, your voice is annoying'' the male said without turning to look back at her, he eyes were focused on the pink haired noble in front of him at the moment. Natsu on the other hand was trying to figure out if he could take on about 20 pirates on his own. His glare on Cobra harden as the red head came just a yard away from him. ''What? Your not scared or anything?'' he asked with a grin, his eyes looking over the young 'girl'.

''Tch, hardly...'' Natsu said back, not realizing he took a step back as well, Cobra grinned even more at the action.

''Heh, you really are a feisty one, I like that in my women...'' he licked his lips as he took another step.

Natsu blinked at his words, his brows furrowing, not understanding what the other male meant. ''Take one more step and I swear I'll castrate you!'' he threatened.

A dark skinned hulky man with white hair let out a bark of laughter, ''I wouldn't be surprised if he really did that'' others laughed, while some of the guys felt a bit intimidated by the threat even though it wasn't toward them, but toward Cobra.

Who shrugged in response, ''And how ya gonna do that if ya don't have any weapons on ya?''

''I'll figure it out'' the pinket said back with an annoyed tone. Cobra audibly showed his amusement with a smirk and was about to step toward the noble anyways, Natsu preparing to defend himself again.

''What's going on here?'' a deep growl emitted from the back of the crowd of pirates, a couple of heads turn to see the source before parting the way. Natsu's eyes widen as he recognized the weirdo from before, the one he ran into in the back alley earlier in the morning. He pointed at the spiky haired ravenette in disbelief.

''Your that porcupine guy from before!'' he exclaimed, a couple of jaws dropped, including Kageyama's, who was finally back on his feet after receiving the low blow from Natsu from before.

The pirate's brow twitched, ''Are you fucking deaf, my name is Gajeel Redfox, I said it earlier!'' he yelled angrily and Natsu was a bit taken aback, he scowled in return.

''I don't give a shit, that's too hard to remember!''

''How is it that hard to remember!''

''It just is!'' a couple of sweats dropped at the pointless back and fourth argument.

''Fine, then how about this...'' the pirate suddenly came toward them, passing Cobra until he was inches away from Natsu's face, ''Who the fuck are you and how the hell did you get on my new ship?''

''Your ship?''

''Yes my ship, listen the first time when someone talks to you!''

''Fuck off, you're not my dad!''

Levy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as he captain acted like a mere kid, arguing with another suppose kid, you just can't win arguments with women though.

''In case you haven't notice, I stole this ship! As pay back for you damn nobles wrecking my last one!''

''And I'm suppose to know anything about that?''

''...'', Gajeel blinked, ''Wait...you've never heard of me before, yet you know pirates exists?''

Natsu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, ''Of course I know about pirates, my father serves under the King, he the Head of the Dragneel noble family'' Natsu notice a couple of the pirates faces go pale at the mention of his father's status.

Gajeel stared at him with eyes full of surprise and interest, Cobra whistled from behind them, ''Looks like we caught quite the beaut, she'll fetch a fine price in jewels''

Gajeel grinned at that, ''Pink hair, a member of the Dragneel family, and Igneel and Lady Haruka's only daughter, Natsu Dragneel...''

Natsu glared and stepped away from Gajeel, ''How come you heard of me but I haven't heard of you, some pirate you are! ''Natsu flared.

''Tch, if your the only daughter of the Igneel then that means you can use fire magic, right?''

''...No, only knights and high ranking officers are able to use magic'' Natsu said as if it were common sense, which it is. Gajeel smirked at that as if expecting that answer, ''Why ask? Can you guy's use magic?''

''No, but we use other means that are necessary, like tying you up for now until I decide on what to do with you'' the ravenette said and nodded his head in Cobra and Kageyama's direction. The two men were eager enough to take on the challenge of restraining the little vixen.

''I'd be careful around that one'' Gajeel looked up over his crew's head to see a black and white cat flying towards them, dropping a blue bundle of fur. Another cat, he squirmed from where he was tied up on the floor.

''Happy?'' Natsu said the feline's name in slight shock, the cat looking in his direction, tears forming in his eyes.

''N-Natsu? Natsu help me! Theses pirates were planning on stealing the ship and then that other weirdo cat tied me up!'' he whined.

Gajeel gave the black and white cat a look of approval as his wings disappeared as he stood on Gajeel's shoulder comfortably, ''I caught him when he was snooping around the place earlier'' he informed the captain. Meanwhile Natsu scooped up his best friend and began to try and untie him.

''You bastards, how dare you treat us this way'' he grumbled as he tried to work at the bind but it was useless.

Cobra shrugged from next to Gajeel, ''Oh can it women, your lucky we're even keepin' ya alive''

''Women...?'' Happy frowned a little as everyone glanced at him, ''Natsu is a guy...''

**LINE**

**Happy you have a big mout Loloz, any who please Review and tell me what you think, then you get to find out what happens next!**

*******ATTENTION, because FF has been deleting stories I decided to start uploading them on Deviant Art, as back up, my name it Nekoichi379!*******


End file.
